The Dirty Mistress Club Version 20
by KatyKalamity
Summary: AddisonAlexLexieAva. Addison and Alex are the dirty mistresses. But when they start to live together as frenemys, how long can they keep it a secret?
1. Mix and Match Pjs

A/N: Well, Addison may be gone from Grey's Anatomy in real life, but this is MY real life. And that is all that intrests me. Bahaha. And because I love Addison's interaction with all of the characters, I'm writing a fanfic with Addison in it. :D

The ever intimidating, scary, Addison Montgomery sat before her flickering television, watching some indecipherable cartoon. She wasn't really watching, per say. It was more of a way for her to seem less crazy while she thought. Since it was one of those old-fashioned black and white silent cartoons, it gave her the opprotunity she needed.

She was contemplating moving to LA. She had nothing left in Seattle. Derek had moved on with Meredith, Mark had, well, Mark didn't count. Alex...well Alex didn't count either. She briefly wondered if Alex was still with Rebecca, or Lexie, or Izzie. Then she cursed herself for her moment of weakness. She wasn't supposed to think about that intern anymore. She had forbidden it. In the confines of her mind, of course.

After his whole 'you're not my girlfriend' episode, they had both stopped talking to each other. For a while at least. After a month or two, when they finally realized how different their lives were without their friendship, they quickly started talking again. It had been awkward for a while, sure, but they had gotten over it. They had become fast friends. He was almost her best friend. But in her eyes, Callie still had that one down.

For now.

She then thought of Mark. Mark had been oddly avoiding her since he told her he broke the sixty days bet. She had expected it. What she hadn't expected was that she would break it too.

So she was back to Alex. She shook her head, then berated herself for almost getting her hair in her ice cream. God she loved ice cream. It was so deliciously fattening. She closed her eyes and savored the ice cream, and refused to let her thoughts stray back to any of her ex-husbands, ex-boyfriends, and ex-not boyfriends. She stood suddenly and decided this night would be completely pathetic if she had her comfy pants on. She set the ice cream down and walked down to her bedroom. When she returned, she was wearing pink plaid flannel pants and a red tank top. It didn't match whatsoever, and she loved it.

At home was the only time she allowed herself to look anything other than her best. It was nice to have a break. But when she glanced back down at her appearance, the mismatched colors made her feel slightly out of place. She set down the ice cream again, hoping to dissuade herself from gaining five pounds, and stood at the window. The sky would flash with light every few seconds, followed by a quiet rumble of thunder. Addison shivered. She hated thunderstorms. They reminded her of the day Derek left.

So she was finally at Derek.

She was ashamed to admit that one man had so much effect on her life. He had controlled where she had moved, what she wore, how she acted for the longest time. So when the divorce was finally..well...final, she didn't quite know what to do with herself. So she didn't change. And that had hurt her. A lot. To admit that one man controlled her so well. When she would come home, she used to yell "I'm home!" and when no one would answer, it would make the divorce seem even worse. All she wanted was someone to yell back when she came home.

Which brought her to Mark. And Alex.

There he was again. That man seemed to hang over Addison like the dark sky outside. But instead of making her feel dismal, he made her feel sunny. Now THAT made her feel dismal.

The thunder made a loud bang outside and she flinched. She jumped when she realized she was still standing at the window. It had started raining. Pouring, even. She scooped up her best buddy, ice cream, and sat on the couch again.

She sat in a thoughtless daze, staring at the television. It wasn't until the ending credits played with music that she started and came back to reality. A quiet, hesitant knock sounded at the door. Addison briefly wondered if she had time to put on red pants. Or a pink shirt. When whoever was at the door knocked again, she decided she'd better open the door. And decided the universe was against her and all her thought processes. "Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm wet." He shook his head for emphasis.

Addison giggled. "No kidding."

Addison tried to supress a smile. "What happened to you? A fight with a water hose?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I got in trouble at the house," he said, looking at his feet. That was what they called where he lived. 'The house'. They both knew he hated it. And truth be told, Addison would have hated it too. Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Christina, and George all in one house. Well, and Alex.

Addison frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

"I bought Thatcher Grey alcohol." He nodded his head as though Addison should understand. Which, for the record, she didn't.

Addison tipped her head to the left, the way she did when she was confused. Something Alex noticed. "Why would you buy Meredith's father booze?"

"It was either go buy it for him or let him drive drunk," he reasoned. "But Meredith wouldn't let me explain." he imitated Meredith's shrill and whiny voice. "No, Alex. I told you to stay away from Lexie, that includes my father. What were you thinking buying him beer?"

Addison tried to suppress a smile. His Meredith voice was impeccable.

"Come on in," Addison moved aside and let a dripping Alex walk by her. Even drenched, he still smelled faintly like a cologne she loved but couldn't quite recognize. She inhaled deeply and sighed. Alex stood awkwardly in her hallway.

"Wait here."

"Addison, where are you--" Addison wandered into her closet and pulled out a plaid robe and a navy blue towel. It was the manliest thing she owned.

"Here," she passed him the dry clothes. "You look like you're going to catch pneumonia."

He smiled at her and shook his head, splattering Addison with droplets of rain.

She spluttered and waved frantically at the water. "Alex!"

He turned and flashed her his trademark smirk that turned her into a puddle. She waited until he shut the door the bathroom and shook the feeling of his eyes off of her. Not that she minded. She smiled absentmindedly and looked down. Crap! She was wearing mismatched pajamas! And she had no make up on. Or shoes!

Addison glanced around and cursed silently. All her makeup stuff was in the bathroom! Where Alex was...No. Bad idea. She sprinted to her closet and slipped on Prada slippers and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and shook her head, making her hair look purpousely tousled.

She jumped back onto the couch and tried to pretend she was watching the television. Until she realized what she was watching. Cartoons? Was she joking?!

Alex sauntered out of the bathroom, looking positively ridiculous in her robe and the towel around his shoulders. He plopped down on the couch next to her and grinned at her goofily. "Cartoons?"

Addison felt the color creeping up her cheeks. Until...

"I love these!" His entire face lit up and he laughed like a child. Addison couldn't help but smile. She passed him the ice cream and bit her lip silently. She didn't want to get sucked into the Karev charm again. So instead of staring at his perfect profile, she watched the cartoon. It was a more modern one now. Something called "Courage the Cowardly dog". Odd name for a cartoon.

She was freakishly enthralled by the creepy cartoon (full of scary ducks and screaming dogs and other creepy animals) until the thunder rolled again. This time, she jumped and hid her face in Alex's chest. He left his arms limp at his sides and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"I take it you don't like thunderstorms?" he asked, as Addison scooted uncomfortably away. She nodded.

He wanted to tell her how pretty she was, with her pink and red pajamas that reminded him of Valentines Day. Her hair was messy and unbrushed, and he found himself wishing he could brush it. He blinked.

To distract himself, he looked around her apartment. It wasn't weirdly clean or anything, just an organized mess. There seemed to be shoes in every corner of the apartment. He smiled.

Addison was watching. "What?"

He wrung his mind for something to say, and came up with nothing. So he said, "Looking at your apartment. Its so...you."

Addison furrowed her perfect eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's shoes in every corner, your bookcase is full of medical journals, and all of your pictures are of Torres and Bailey," he gestured to the various corners of the room. Addison watched him talk, entranced by his description of the apartment. She seemed to revalue everything by the way it was seen in his eyes. "Your closet is divided by sections, and even your slippers are designer!" He snatched a pink Prada slipper off her foot and waved it in her face. Her toes were painted black.

"It's so much different than Meredith's house," he sighed. "I hate living there."

Addison frowned. "Why?"

Alex smiled ironically. "Well, Meredith and Derek are always going at it," Addison made a face that made him laugh. "Izzie and George are always being all drama or all coupley," this time Alex made the face, a mixture of disgust and amusement. "And if I so much as mention Lexie Grey, I get a round of dirty looks. Meredith has some serious followers in that house. Its like high school. No one cares if someone is really a good person. Like what they did to you."

"What do you mean, me?" she asked.

"They still call you Satan," he said, and wrung his hands nervously. "I like to make faces at them." He smiled.

Addison supressed a grin. "You can move in here."

"What?" Addison almost regretted speaking. Maybe he thought she was being weird.

"Move in here. There's another room you can stay in. But if you annoy me too much, I'll send you back to the Meredith and Derek love fest." Addison raised her eyebrows and Alex laughed.

"Its a deal." He shook her hand. And didn't let it go. The thunder boomed outside and Addison practically jumped onto Alex's lap and buried her face in his shoulders. Alex put his arms around her shoulders and kept them there. 


	2. Courage the Cowardly Dog

A/N: Oh goodness. Thanks for all the reviews. On a sad note, my other fic, A Moment in the Spotlight, isn't doing nearly as well. :( Its a Private Practice fic. But I'm so grateful for everyone's kind words. Ok, ON WITH IT!

Ping. Addison awoke with a start. And looked around. Her alarm didn't ping. Nothing in her house pinged. Not that she knew of, of course. She padded into her kitchen and found Alex in his boxers and a tee shirt, pouring coffee into a mug. Ahh, the pinging solved. With caffeine. Added bonus.

Wordlessly, Alex passed Addison a cup with daisys on it full of coffee. Vanilla coffee. Her favorite. Mmm...

"Good morning," he began, after a sip of sweet smelling juju goodness.

"Morning Karev," she inserted her usual dose of sarcasm, just to let him know she still despised him. At least a little.

Not likely.

Alex grinned behind his mug of coffee. Addison noticed and decided to leave him to be a retard on his own. "I'm going to get dressed."

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes, a fiery redhead was not one to test early in the morning. However, on other occasions...Nah.

Addison returned to the kitchen half an hour later dressed impeccably and ready to go to work.

"Wanna go in seperate cars?" she called.

"What car?" Alex called back. "I have no car, I came soaking wet. Car is at Meredith's. But we can go if you want. I'm already dressed."

"That's only because you dont have any other clothes," Addison smirked at his scowl when he returned to her sights. Alex pursed his lips sternly

"No comments from the peanut gallery."

Addison stepped closer. "Excuse you, peanut boy," Alex grinned. "Do you want to walk to work?"

"I can call a cab."

"You dont have money." Addison turned and bolted from the room, and Alex followed. She made it to the elevator before him, but since they were only on the second floor, Alex jumped the stairs and met her when she left the elevator.

To say she was mildly surprised would be the biggest understatement of the year. Her eyes widened and she almost stumbled, and Alex held out his hand to catch her if need be. However, she righted herself gracefully and slapped his hand away.

"Seperate cars, then," she answered.

"Come on, Addison," Alex stepped in front of her and Addison was surprised by the common way her name flowed from his lips.

"Fine, I guess you can bask in my company," she said reluctantly. It was hard to say no to his pout. How childish, resorting to a pout. But it was such a cute pout. Addison slapped herself on the side of her head to shake the thoughts out. Considering she was a doctor, she should have known better.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're just jealous cause you didn't think of it first," she retorted. Alex smiled, amused, and Addison continued. "Stop acting like you're all sane and perfect, Mr. Courage the Cowardly Dog."

Alex's smile faded. "That never leaves your apartment." But his smile quickly returned. "What about you, Miss Mix and Match Pjs?"

Addison's jaw dropped. "Don't you dare!"

Alex knew in his mind that he wouldn't dare jeapordize Addison's perfect dress reputation. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Addison quickly changed the subject, sensing how awkward the silence was getting. "Are we keeping your living arrangements a secret?"

Alex nodded. "For now," then he grinned. "The rest of them would give me hell for staying with Satan. Besides, they would think we were sleeping together."

All of the color drained from Addison's face. "Do they know about --?"

Alex didn't even have to ask. "No."

They both slid into the car in slience. Addison cranked up the radio and the announcer blared. "Good morning, Seattle! It's bright and sunny on November 23. Have a wonderful day!"

Addison rolled her eyes up to the sky and sighed heavily. Alex looked over. She had tears in her eyes. But she wasn't about to cry in front of Alex. Ever.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and backed the car up. Eventually, a few tears slipped out from under her eyelids, but Alex pretended not to see them. Addison didn't need the cocky Alex. She needed someone to talk to. Before she met the rest of the Seattle staff. When they finally reached the parking lot, Alex grabbed her arm before she could dash out of the car.

"Addison, you need to tell me. You can't go in there like this," Alex passed her a tissue he had unearthed in the glove compartment. She wiped her eyes, but managed to keep all her makeup on. Alex marveled at the complexities of makeup before focusing on Addison's pained expression.

"This was supposed to be our 12th anneversary." Derek. Of course. If anyone ever made Addison cry the most, it was Derek. Alex hated that man from the beginning, but he had a feeling he would hate him even more after living with Addison.

Caring Alex punched Asshole Alex in the face and grabbed Addison's hand. She looked up, surprised, but didn't pull away. Alex smiled grimly at her watery eyed expression, but decided that she had never looked more beautiful in all the time he had ever known her. "He didn't deserve you. No one does. You're too amazing. But anyone would be lucky to have you. And if he couldn't see that, then he must be goddamn blind."

Addison laughed and sobbed at the same time and Alex pulled her to him. She settled comfortably into his chest and sniffled adorably. He knew he was going to regret this later, and they would probably avoid each other the next day, but he couldn't seem to think of the next day. All he could think of was how to make this woman happy. The one sniffling in his lap.

All he wanted to do was make her happy.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I have a surgery. You want in?" a shadow of the old Addison arrived, and the smirk had returned. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Actually, do you mind if I borrow your car? I have to get stuff from Meredith's house."

Addison tossed the keys to Alex. "Ok then. But if you wreck my car, you die."

Looking around at Addison's screaming metal death trap of a Porshe, Alex had to admit she had a point.

But he was going to make her happy.

Short chapter, but necessary. So be a dear and review!!! 


End file.
